It Was a Secret
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: It was a secret, it wasn’t because they were ashamed though, it was because nobody will ever understand how much they care for one another. [ONESHOT]


**It Was a Secret**

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: I thought I'd take a break from my series and write an oneshot.

**Chains**: . . . . Shouldn't you be getting ready for work-?

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Shut up! I-I'm not going today

**Chaos**: You got fired didn't you?

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: T-T

**Rayzo**: I told you dying your hair that colour was a bad idea.

-

**Summary**: It was a secret, it wasn't because they were ashamed though, it was because nobody will ever understand how much they care for one another.

**Disclaimer**: The song 'Beautiful Lie' is awesome. I really like it. Anyway, I don't own.

**R&R**: Yes please!

**Warnings**: Lies.

-

Naruto sat with his friends, eating lunch and chatting like usual. But he wasn't joining in today, he was so tired and he just wanted to sleep, he didn't even eat lunch.

"Hey, Naruto are you okay? You have been really tired lately." Naruto just shrugged at his friend, Choji. Wishing that everybody would be a little more quite so he could sleep for a while. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes, yawning loudly. As he opened his eyes he saw the person that was making him so tired lately. The raven haired boy across from Naruto on a different table also looked like he was going to pass out from lack of sleep. _Sasuke_, Naruto whispered his lovers name in his mind, wishing he could go over to him and just wrap himself around the Uchiha. But he couldn't, because it was all a secret. They promised that they would keep their relationship a secret from everybody. Nobody would understand and Naruto was already being bullied, if anybody found out then it would become worse. Sasuke knew that it would only be bad for Naruto though, he would get the blame. Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto be in anymore pain because of him.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled, a smile so small that nobody would notice unless they were paying very close attention.

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?!" Sakura whined, trying to act cute, but Sasuke hated it, she couldn't whine like Naruto could, she could pout like _his_ Naruto could. She couldn't make everything she did as cute as Naruto did.

"Not really." Sasuke sighed, why did this girl have to hang all over him?

"Ah Sasuke your so funny-" She was in denial, "Oh my gosh! That freak Naruto is looking over here again, man he is so weird, don't you think Sasuke? I hate that little freak!" Sasuke tried to control his anger at the girl but was finding it harder and harder. How dare _she_ insult Naruto? She isn't worthy to even _speak_ his name!! That damn pink haired slut!

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. _Me_." Sasuke glared at the girl, showing her _just_ how angry he was at her. He hated the girl, he hated show she clung onto him, he hated how she smelt like she bathed in perfume and he _hated_ how she insulted _his_ cute lover.

"O-okay Sasuke, I'm sorry-" He turned his head, looking away from her. He just wished that she would _go away_.

"Sakura, just go away." Neji mumbled, bored already. The girl 'humped' and moved over to sit with Ino on the next table.

Naruto smiled at the girl, he was glad she wasn't clinging onto his boyfriend anymore.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Sai _smiling_ down at him.

"Yes Sai?" Sai leaned down and pulled Naruto up, Naruto was only a head shorter than Sai.

"Naruto, you are so cute." Everybody in the room became quite, all eyes on the two boys that stood very close to each other.

Sasuke glared at Sai, _what the hell does he think he is doing? _He shouted angrily at in his head.

"Sai-" Naruto was cut off as Sai bent down and capture Naruto's soft pink lips. Everybody gasped, well except Sasuke who shot up and stalked his way over to Sai and Naruto. He pulled Sai away from _his boyfriend_ and punched him in the face.

"Get you filthy hands of _my_ boyfriend!!" Sasuke shouted, then he realized what he did.

_Oh well, no going back now_

Everything was silent, until Kiba shot up, smirking brightly. "Ino, you own me 20 bucks!"

"Damn, I was _sure_ Naruto was going to blow their cover!" Ino shouted, head banging on the table.

"Neji, you own me 50, hahahaha!" Sakura pulled out her hand.

"Damn…" Everybody around the room instantly starting passing money around.

"Sasuke- whats going on?" Naruto whispered, his eyes wide and confused.

"You all knew?!" Sasuke shouted at everybody.

"Well yeah, it was kind of obvious when we saw you making out." Sakura said, rolling his green eyes and went back to counting her money.

"W-when?" Naruto whispered.

"Some people put a camera in the closet to see who went in there to make-out." Shikamaru mumbled out, "So troublesome." He sighed, handing some money to Lee.

"Ah, Sasuke." Naruto hid his face in his hands, completely embarrassed.

"Gaara, give me my prize." Sai poked Gaara in the head. Gaara growled at Sai and handed him a naked picture of himself.

"Bastard." Gaara mumbled.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his face covering his red face, nobody was as cute as Naruto.

"Idiot." He pulled Naruto closed and pulled his hands away from his red face to kiss him on his lips. "You're so cute-"

"DAMN!!" Sakura screamed, passing money to Neji, "And I thought Sasuke would be the uke."

"WHAT?!"

-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan** **Jumps on Sai** gimme! Please Sai! I want that picture.

**Sai**: Not on your life.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Whoa, Gaara, you certainly are….impressive. **Wink**

**Sai**: How did you-?

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Im the author, I can do anything I want, heh.


End file.
